Automobiles are an important means for carrying or conveying persons over land. As a consequence of the use of automobiles, parking problems follow to trouble car drivers. The problem is particularly serious in downtown areas. In order to fully utilize the land, a variety of multi-story parking lots are built in every city. In a conventional multi-story parking lot, a rotary intersection and passage way must be provided for entrance or exit. Due to the limitation of rotary intersections and passage ways, surface space can not be fully utilized. Therefore, a multi-story parking lot occupies a big area for the construction, and is more difficult to construct and maintain (its embedded bearings and shock absorbing installation).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-story type parking lot for dense parking, which can minimize space occupation and provide maximized parking area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-story type parking lot for dense parking, which is inexpensive to construct, easy to maintain and practical in use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-story type parking lot for dense parking, which can be constructed on a fragmented land.